


Kae's KPOP One-Shots

by kaeconstellations



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Boypussy, Boys in Skirts, Cockwarming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Honestly this is nothing but sin, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, belly bulge, femboy, i need to sleep more tbh, might even write some hentai, no beta we die like xue yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeconstellations/pseuds/kaeconstellations
Summary: A big book of smut, fluff and angst that I write when I'm feeling a little burnt-out.REQUESTS CLOSED - 11 Stories Pending
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Jeno/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Na Jaemin/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Qian Kun/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Comments: 39
Kudos: 104





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> There are four ways that you can send in a request for a one-shot:
> 
> 1\. Comment section - For anonymous readers, please do me a favour and leave some kind of name that can be used so that I can credit you for your request. This is the format that you need to use if you send in a request via comment section:  
> \- Theme (angst, fluff, smut)  
> \- Ship  
> \- Description  
> \- Setting (AU, Regular, etc.)  
> \- Ages  
> \- Heights  
> \- Kinks  
> \- Anything Extra (something that you’re considering but not quite sure about)
> 
> 2\. Twitter - DM me @kaeconstella on Twitter
> 
> 3\. Tumblr - DM me @kaedenconstellation on Tumblr
> 
> 4\. Google Form: https://forms.gle/wiCXxFkNdLA6xUBo9

Hey guys, it’s your favourite author Kae Constellations and welcome to my little book of one-shots!

Before we begin, I would like to make something very clear - I only write one-shots when I’m having some writer’s block in concerns to my chaptered books. This does not mean that my chaptered works will never be updated, it just means that I’m having a bit of difficulty and need some help destressing with writing something that doesn’t take as long to plan out or edit. I genuinely love writing my books, but even the author needs some time to regain their creative spark.

I would also like to take the time to mention that I myself am eighteen years old (Happy Birthday to my fellow Leos cause my birthday was 7/29) as of posting this book, and what does that mean? Though I have no issues writing age gaps for a pairing, I explicitly **_refuse_ ** to write for anyone who is under the age of 18 **_internationally_ **\- no if, and or buts about it, if they are not eighteen internationally then don’t even both with requesting.

Speaking of requests, let’s go over some guidelines,

**GUIDELINES**

  1. I write for ATEEZ, BTS, NCT (which has twenty-one members), Stray Kids, and GOT7 - maybe even EXO or KARD if you’re feeling spicy. I do not mind writing for TXT, Astro, and Seventeen, however, please be aware that though I do listen to some of their songs, I am not overly familiar with these groups so. I don’t only write for boy groups, so feel free to send in a girl group request, just be aware that I really only listen to TWICE (i know like 3 members by face alone) and Blackpink. 
  2. I don't write self-inserts so don't request them.
  3. My own writings (non-requests) will be included in this, so it won’t be all requests. To differentiate, chapter titles will be marked as PERSONAL or REQUEST, the detail will be in the beginning chapter notes.
  4. Enjoy the writing! I’m a pretty laid back writer with no problems writing tentacle porn or BP or ABO, just as long as you give me something that is creative that I can work with. I would also like to mention that given that I will write fluff as well as smut, please know that _Age Play_ is a KINK and _Age Regression_ is not; if you request this please be very specific.
  5. I will write about poly relationships.



**RULES (non-negotiable)**

  1. Steal my works and we will have some issues. I work hard, don’t be a little bitch and steal.
  2. If you send in a request, you need to be very specific for what you want. Do not request something like a Stray Kids gangbang but not give me any details because I won’t write it due to lack of detail. I take pride in giving out the best quality work that I can, don’t take that.
  3. I take constructive criticism, not hate. I will expose you and clap back if you wanna be disrespectful.
  4. As much as I consider myself a laid back writer and how fucked up my books are, this is where I am drawing a line. If you send in a request for non-con, bestiality, feet kink or anything that would be tagged as Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, **_I will not write it._** If you are into omorashi, you’re on thin fucking ice, but it’s not something that will warrant a downright depending on what you’re requesting.
  5. I will respond to you if I have accepted your request or denied it, but just because I didn’t respond doesn’t mean that I’m ignoring you, I probably just haven’t seen it yet. If I deny your request, I will tell you why, and if I’m considering your request, I will ask for more detail. 



**REQUEST FORM**

There are four ways that you can send in a request for a one-shot.

1\. Comment section - For anonymous readers, please do me a favour and leave some kind of name that can be used so that I can credit you for your request. This is the format that you need to use if you send in a request via comment section:

Theme (angst, fluff, smut)

Ship

Description

Setting (AU, Regular, etc.)

Ages

Heights

Kinks

Anything Extra (something that you’re considering but not quite sure about)

2.Twitter - DM me @kaeconstella on Twitter

3\. Tumblr - DM me @kaedenconstellation on Tumblr

4\. Google Form: [ https://forms.gle/wiCXxFkNdLA6xUBo9 ](https://forms.gle/wiCXxFkNdLA6xUBo9)

All in all, please be kind, concise and courteous. Happy reading!

EDIT 2020.08.09: Please allow to make something clear, I am a person before I am a kpop fan. This is a very precarious situation and because of that, I want to make it known that I will not accept any requests for Kim Woojin. Allegations like these are very serious and as a survivor of S.A. I will always take the risk of believing the accuser over the accused because I know what it's like to have people discredit that particular traumatic experience.

As much as I would like for these allegations to not be true, I would also like to make it clear that I don't dislike someone just because others don't. 

I do want to belive that allegations such as these aren't true because S.A is something that is worse than murder. Even if they aren't true, there is still something about that man that has rubbed me the wrong way since I started researching Stray Kids MONTHS before these allegations came out. I have never in my life been wrong when something about someone has given me a sense of wrongness, my clairsentience has never failed me in the 18 years I've been alive unless I ignore it.

For now, my take is half and half, but the majority that's pinging in my head after rereading and analyzing everything is guilty until proven innocent. This is my stance on the situation and it will remain that way unless concrete evidence that had been verified by multiple accredited sources in South Korea state otherwise. 

That being said, I will not tolerate hate comments. This is the only time that I'm addressing this, and for those who think that he is innocent, I hold no animosity towards you as I do believe that a conversation can be held under appropriate circumstances where an objective stance can be held. For any fellow S.A survivors, please know that I stand with you.

Thanks for listening, well, reading, and understanding where I'm coming from.

\- Kae Constellations


	2. In Your Place || ATEEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTER: mentallymarriedtohongjoong
> 
> Hongjoong really likes his outfit from the end of the THANXX music video as it makes him feel confident, but that confidence has been manifesting into a bratty attitude. As he's normally a good boy, the members allow him to get away with this behaviour as they love that he's feeling good about himself, but when it gets to be too much, they decide that enough is enough. Seonghwa corners the leader in order to discuss this change in behaviour, but when Hongjoong insists on being rude and disrespectful to the eldest, the most patient of the Doms finally loses his temper and snaps. It was time to remind Hongjoong of who was actually in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 2020.11.25
> 
> Word Count: 9,867
> 
> Warning:  
> Consent is Sexy My Dudes  
> Dom/Sub Elements  
> Impact Play - Spanking  
> Degradation  
> Humiliation  
> Slut-shaming  
> Punishment  
> Dacryphilia  
> Hair-pulling  
> Light Bondage  
> Choking (Erotic Asphysixation)  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Overstimulation  
> Verbal Feminization  
> Minor Size Kink  
> Throat Fucking  
> Light Belly Bulge  
> Voyeurism via Video Call  
> Aftercare is also Sexy  
> Seonghwa has a Large Dick wbk
> 
> Happy reading you sinners!

It was a simple observation, a small detail that they had noticed and had taken to simply not saying anything aloud in hopes that it would solve itself with time. But it was also something that they should’ve put a stop to the second that it had begun to worsen. 

That something?

Hongjoong’s bratty behaviour.

It wasn’t uncommon for idols, especially in groups together, to be intimate with each other. It was something that the companies encouraged amongst groups that had been together for less than five years to keep from creating scandals and was initiated after they turned sixteen. Idol life was stressful, even without a dating ban, they very rarely had any time to do anything remotely intimate with someone and if they couldn’t date or have one night stands to relieve pent-up stress, or in some cases aggression, then they had to comfort themselves amongst the people in their company. Most, if not a heavy majority, of idol’s and trainees who were the age of consent, had slept with someone inside of their company, whether it being them already having had experience before becoming a trainee or losing their virginity with someone in the company. 

Seonghwa wasn’t one to discriminate, he had already had a bit of experience in with sex prior to him joining KQ, and could explicitly remember hooking up with both female and male trainees before meeting the trainees that would eventually become his groupmates - and more specifically - before he had met Hongjoong.

The first time that they had met had been at a get together in the trainee dorms, Hongjoong’s hair was still dyed a bright cherry red, and one of the boys that were a bit older than Seonghwa himself had managed to sneak in some alcohol. Seonghwa could very clearly remember how pretty Hongjoong looked with his cheeks flushed pink, he had been wearing his favourite baby pink hoodie that made him look smaller than he already was and at some point during the night, the redhead had made himself comfortable in the older boy’s lap. A few hours later, despite the amount of alcohol that they had consumed, he could still remember bending the redhead over the side of his bed, one hand pinning Hongjoong down by his neck while his free arm held the redhead in place, allowing Seonghwa pound the younger boy into the mattress while Hongjoong could do nothing but take it with tears of bliss running down his face.

Casual hookups after particularly stressful days, sometimes when they both needed some relief or when Hongjoong wanted to be used, had eventually developed into something more with the formation of a pre-debut ATEEZ. Both of the older boys prided themselves on being responsible, they had made it clear the younger members that they needed to discuss this sort of intimacy to prevent any miscommunication or any issues that could get serious enough to require the company intervening, they wanted to be open with their members and expected the same in return.

One would’ve expected such a conversation to be awkward and uncomfortable, but it hadn’t been and they had figured out their dynamic within just a few weeks. Yunho, despite his soft personality, was a Dominant and so was Jongho; San and Wooyoung were Switches, Mingi, and Yeosang were more on the submissive side but still, a Switch, which left Hongjoong as the only sub in the group as Seonghwa himself was a Dominant. This dynamic was perfect amongst the eight, with Hongjoong as the only full-time submissive, so they had quickly established rules and patterns that were adjusted to fit into their lives, and it was all fine.

Truthfully speaking, with the amount of stress that he went through as the leader, it was no surprise that Hongjoong had acted out sometimes. It happened to the best of them, everyone was used to a stressed-out Wooyoung throwing full-out bitch fits and having destructive temper tantrums that could put a toddler to shame until one of the doms put him in subspace, Yeosang would become so uncharacteristically mean that it gave them whiplash, Mingi became a full-out brat, even San could become quite the handful when stressed - but that was what made it easy when it came to Hongjoong. The leader had only ever truly acted out under serious amounts of stress, but a spanking and a thorough fucking would leave him sated and teary-eyed, babbling out apologies from his behaviour.

Hongjoong wasn’t Wooyoung, he didn’t act like a brat just because, he was obedient and the number of times that he had purposely broken rules just because he  _ could _ was low enough that the Dom’s could count on one hand and have fingers remaining. Hongjoong was a good boy, only a little fussy sometimes, he thrived off of praise and knowing that he rarely ever needed a punishment over something serious. So they were taken off guard at the sudden change in behaviour and hadn’t even registered how bad it had gotten until it had been happening for a while.

It was common knowledge that a change in the aesthetic due to comeback season would either boost or lower someone’s confidence and for Hongjoong, it was clear to his group mates that his confidence had been boosted. By no means was the blue-haired leader unattractive, for fuck’s sake, Hongjoong was by far one of the prettiest people that they had ever seen and they were not shy when it came to reminding him of that particular fact. 

The blue-haired leader had a slightly long face, however, it was complemented by high cheekbones and a delicately pointed chin. His eyes were large with a small double eyelid line that was almost unnoticeable and were framed by long, doll-like lashes that were catlike in appearance and complemented with short, softly arched brows and little bags of eye fat beneath his eyes that made him look cute and catlike. His nose bridge was thin, the shape of it was slightly upturned yet still straight with tiny nostrils that offset his face perfectly and was positioned over his lips that were pink and pouty with a slight flare to them and a bottom lip that was a bit fuller than his upper one.

The rapper had already made it clear that he didn’t care about clothing stereotypes and it was well-known amongst those at his company that he enjoyed wearing nail polish and owned a fairly large collection of nail polish that he hadn’t revealed to his fans as well as artificial nails that he wore on days where he felt particularly feminine, he wore skirts and owned a few dresses though he only wore them for private celebrations; he even owned a few pairs of flats and heels that he took care of as to not ruin them. 

So yes, Hongjoong was extremely attractive and coupled with the fact that the stylists had most definitely conspired against them by putting the rapper in a skirt for this comeback only meant that they kept their attention locked onto him. Hongjoong rarely focused on himself when it came to their concepts, often directing the compliments towards others, the leader could often be found preening his members and making sure that they looked their best, but this time he was the focus of such praise. 

“You look hot, Joongie-hyung,” Mingi had said during the preparation for the video shoot, but the phrase hadn’t rung truer until they had gotten the end of the music video for THANXX. The stylists had dressed them all in a similar fashion, black shirts of different styles, orange cargo pants and black combat boots with various accessories to set them apart from each other, but the other seven couldn’t help but stare on Hongjoong.

Who would’ve known that praising the blue-haired leader would have led to something like this?

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wooyoung had been his first target as the younger had absolutely no shame when it came to hitting on the other members and loved to break the rules that they had been given simply because he could. When his hyung had first approached him, Wooyoung had been in the dance studio, having wanted to work on his freestyling even though all of them had been given had the day off and had counted on being alone save for being checked on every now and then. He had just sat down to take a small break, his water bottle in hand when Hongjoong had entered the studio and had promptly straddled the younger boy’s hips with a small pout.

That should’ve been the first sign that something was up - Hongjoong didn’t like to do anything outside of the dorms despite the company knowing the kind of relationship that the group had with one another. He had a fear of being caught.

The small rapper looked a little sad, his large eyes bright and innocent while his mouth was curled into a pout, letting out a small whine that had immediately caught the dancer’s attention. “What’s wrong, pretty baby? Did something happen?” Wooyoung questioned, sitting up a little more so that he could comfortably grab the rapper’s hips and also so that he could have more room to move even though Hongjoong didn’t weigh very much. Hongjoong shook his head, whining again as he pressed himself against Wooyoung’s chest and connected their lips, kissing the younger boy eagerly.

The younger was caught off guard, Hongjoong rarely ever initiated anything, let alone outside of the dorms and he quickly pulled away. The older man whined again, chasing Wooyoung’s lips in an attempt to reconnect them, only to be stopped by a firm hand at the base of his throat that prevented the leader from moving again. 

“Please?” the older whined, and that’s when the dancer finally noticed what Hongjoong was wearing, his eyes locking onto the outfit that the older had created. Hongjoong was wearing the pants from the end of the THANXX MV but had replaced the layered black shirt with a black crop top, the combo showcasing his tiny waist and the fading bruises from what only could’ve been Jongho’s hands on his hips.

“Wooyoungie, please,” Hongjoong whimpered, “I tried to wait, but I need help. Please, please, please, help me,”. The dancer thought about it for a second, Hongjoong was the only sub in the group which meant he had a somewhat different set of rules, one of which was that he wasn’t supposed to touch himself unless one of the doms permitted him to. All three doms were completely booked for the day, meaning that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to ask them, and pleasure could make anyone desperate - and right now, the blue-haired leader just looked so helpless.

So he decided to indulge the rapper.

Wooyoung had easily dominated the kiss, gently pushing Hongjoong onto his back so that he could gain the upper hand, and the two went at it for a while. Eventually, they had gotten to the point where Wooyoung’s shirt had been removed and was lying somewhere on the floor, the front of his joggers had been pushed down enough so that his cock was freed from the tight confines of his boxers. Hongjoong’s pants had been removed, leaving the boy in a pair of tiny cotton boyshorts as Wooyoung carefully prepped him. The dancer let out a groan of satisfaction as Hongjoong grabbed his cock, positioning it by his entrance before the blue-haired boy sank down, his tight walls practically sucking Wooyoung in. 

He  _ really  _ should’ve known better.

Hongjoong rarely was on top, the older man didn’t have the same amount of muscle they did and couldn’t maintain the position for long, and he grew easily frustrated with how long it would take to find that special spot inside of him. Wooyoung should’ve paid more attention to how the rapper’s needy pout had turned into a demonic grin that he only ever saw on stage, it was a grin that meant that he was up to no good, but the dancer was too caught up in the feeling of Hongjoong’s tight walls sucking him to notice such a thing.

“Fuck,” the dancer groaned as Hongjoong began to move, bouncing steadily, “You’re so fucking pretty, baby doll. Bet that you planned this huh, wanted someone to fuck you in your new clothes, tell you pretty that you look when you’re taking cock,”. 

That little voice in Wooyoung’s head that was screaming at him that something was wrong finally cause the boy to listen when he felt something cold and stiff wrap around his wrists, keeping him from being able to move his arms, his eyes wide in alarm at the sudden realization that Hongjoong handcuffed his hands to the bars that they used to stretch. 

“What the fuck, Joong! Let me go!” Wooyoung demanded, trying to hold back his moans as the rapper clenched around him. Hongjoong didn’t even answer, simply moaning in whimpering as he searched for the special place inside of him that would make him see stars, crying out when he finally found it. The blue-haired leader continuing to ignore Wooyoung, simply searching for his own release even as the boy underneath him tried to break free, his struggling causing the Hongjoong to moan a bit louder with the movement beneath him.

“I’m gonna cum, Youngie. You’re gonna make me cum,” the blue-haired boy whimpered, still searching for his release and crying out when he finally came. Wooyoung watched in disbelief as Hongjoong slowly lifted himself off of the younger, a filthy pop echoing throughout the practice room as Wooyoung’s cock slipped out of him. The older man smiled innocently getting dressed before kissing the dancer sweetly before he left the studio, leaving Wooyoung trapped and painfully hard until Mingi found and let him go.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Wooyoung had been the first of Hongjoong’s reign of terror, and unfortunately for the dancer, the others simply believed that he had accidentally trapped himself with handcuffs again. Another week had passed before the blue-haired rapper struck again, each instance of his bratty behaviour not only showing itself in sexual encounters but also in daily life. So far he had used Wooyoung as a live dildo, he had given Yunho a blowjob that he never finished right before a schedule that left them with little to no break time and had taken to teasing the hell out of all of his members-only to leave them hanging.

And to be completely honest, they had indulged him at first, simply thinking that it was nothing more than some innocent fun, especially when a teary-eyed Hongjoong had told them that he simply wanted to see what it was like to be a little wilder than normally. How could they have said no to that sweet little face? They didn’t mind the occasional smart ass comment, they were human, and the leader looked adorable with an impish grin every time he giggled at their fondly annoyed faces. 

But all good things had to come to an end.

What had been innocent pranks like hiding their phone in their clothes, putting cotton balls in their shoes or planting fake bugs on their pillows had quickly turned into mean behaviour. The normally mild-mannered Hongjoong was now blatantly disregarding even the slightest attempts of being polite, he was back talking the doms, refusing to do chores, leaving his clothes around the room and refusing to do anything without some form of attitude. None of them could exactly pinpoint where the attitude had started, the rapper was normally a sweetheart who did what he was told, so how did he go from that to being such a…... _ brat? _

Seonghwa had tried to be patient with Hongjoong, he knew that the blue-haired boy had felt empowered with the way stylists had been dressing him, that the younger might have been genuinely curious about what it was like to act out - and while he hadn’t wanted to kill the rapper’s newfound confidence, this was going too far. So the next time they had been scheduled to be off for a day, Seonghwa had returned from the gym to find Hongjoong lying in his bed, his blue hair still damp from what only could’ve been a shower. 

“Joong-ah,” the older had said calmly, setting his gym bag down on his bunk before bending down a little so that he was peering into Hongjoong’s bunk, “We need to talk about something. Can you put your phone down please?”

The rapper looked up for a second, his eyes meeting Seonghwa’s before he rolled them and turned his attention back to the game. The older male cocked a brow, clenching his jaw in slight irritation before he tried again, secretly hoping that the younger boy would take him seriously instead of pissing him off because Seonghwa was most definitely Not With The Shits today. 

“Hongjoong-ah, I would really appreciate it if you would pay attention to me. I get that you’re enjoying this confidence boost, but it’s getting to be too much and we need to talk about it,” he tried again, but Seonghwa’s patience was quickly running out though he was trying to hold back in order to give Hongjoong a chance to fix his attitude.

The blue-haired rapper rolled his eyes again, setting his phone down slightly so he could look at his roommate. 

“I don’t see what’s so wrong. I’ve been having some fun, it’s not my fault if you guys wanna act like some buzzkills and complain about it,” Hongjoong said rudely, “I’ve been a bit of brat, big fucking deal, it’s not the end of the world if I wanna do something like that. You do realize that just because I like being fucked or that I enjoy pleasing my dom doesn’t mean I need to do everything that you guys say seriously,”. 

Finished with his statement, he went to pick up his phone again, only to be stopped by a large hand gripping his wrist. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Hwa? Let me go and quit being such a little bitch,” the leader complained, trying to remove the older’s hand from his wrist when he found himself pinned to the bed, Seonghwa’s weight resting over his hips so that even if he wanted to move, Hongjoong couldn’t. Another hand grabbed his chin, moving his face so that the rapper had no choice but to look his roommate in the eyes, those same kind eyes that were normally bright with happiness were now nearly pitch black though his face was completely blank.

Seonghwa leaned down until his nose was nearly touching Hongjoong’s before the older boy spoke again. “Would you like to repeat that, kitten?” Seonghwa’s voice was low and soft, it was the kind of tone that one would use for situations that needed to be deescalated, but in Hongjoong’s case, it was a warning that he needed to choose his next words carefully. Of course, Hongjoong completely ignored the warning, thinking that the older man wouldn’t do a thing as he was the least confrontational out of everyone.

“I said,” the rapper said slowly, his tone mocking, “Quit. Being. A. Little.  _ Bitch,”  _ and he smiled brightly, eyes focused on the older with a silent challenge.

If that was the game that he wanted to play, then Seonghwa would happily oblige.

“It seems like you’ve forgotten how things work around here, kitten,” Seonghwa’s voice remained low, the grip on Hongjoong’s chin transferred to his neck, cutting off his airflow enough so that he had no choice but to be quiet and focus on trying to breathe, “Let’s refresh your memory, shall we?”.

Punishment was not something that Hongjoong was familiar with when it came to being the one receiving it and Seonghwa was fully aware of that. He could count the number of times that Hongjoong had earned a punishment and each of time had been nothing more than a spanking or some edging, maybe both, something that would leave enough of an impression to keep him from breaking a rule again and that was typically enough to keep the rapper in line. Seonghwa wasn’t even the one who typically handled Hongjoong’s punishments, Yunho was the one who did that because the younger would already be filled with regret and tears, the eldest normally punished the others because he was fully aware that they could take it. He didn’t like being harsh to the older rapper, none of them did, but enough was enough and this particular lesson was going to stick with the younger boy for a while now that Seonghwa was taking charge.

The older of the two pulled back, leaving the younger boy gasping for air before he grabbed one of Hongjoong’s tiny ankles and yanked him down to the edge of the bed, flipping the boy onto his stomach before reaching a hand up to grab one of the belts that the younger kept by his bed and using it to tie Hongjoong’s wrists behind his back. It was a blessing in disguise that Hongjoong had forgone wearing pants and wore an oversized pink hoodie with nothing but a pair of cotton boyshorts beneath it, giving the older easy access.

“What the fuc-ah!” the younger tried to protest, crying out in pain at the harsh slap that landed on his ass, the hit had come out of nowhere. “This is how this is going to work, kitten, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen before you make things worse for yourself,” Seonghwa stood up straight, pulling out his phone and pulling up the group chat that had all of the members in it before pressing the video call button and setting up the phone on one of the vlogging tripods from the company before he walked away. 

The older man ignored Hongjoong’s squirming as he approached the closet, looking through the array of belts that were hung on the doors while he waited for the call to go through, choosing a thinner one that was made of thick leather with a slight hum before he walked over to the bed again.

_ “Seonghwa-hyung, what’s going on?”  _ Yunho questioned, his face visibly filled with shock at the sight of Hongjoong bent over the side of his bunk with Seonghwa standing beside him with a belt in his hands. The tall dancer was obviously inside of the dance studio, his face flushed pink from exertion and Seonghwa could make out the other boys in the background, all of them joking around with each other until they heard his name. 

“Puppy,” the eldest said calmly, “I want you to connect the phone to the project so that everyone can see me, can you do that?”. 

The tallest nodded his head, quickly doing what his hyung asked of him and confirming it with the older man before Seonghwa spoke again. 

“Hey there loves, I hate to bother you while you’re practising, but I figured that you would enjoy a live show rather than a recording,” the slender Dom motioned towards were Hongjoong was still fidgeting on the bed, unsuccessfully attempting to free himself, “You see, it seems as if our kitten has decided that he wants to be a brat. This was alright at first, Kitten rarely acts out, and what’s the harm in having a little fun. But he’s been very very  _ bad _ and had earned punishment from Sir so that he can be reminded of how good kitties are supposed to act,”

_ “Do what you need to do, hyung, It’s about time that Joong learns his place,”  _ Jongho said, foregoing honorifics because he was sick of Hongjoong’s attitude as well.

Seonghwa smiled, turning back to the boy on the bed. “I’m going to give you a choice, because despite how much of a brat that you’ve been, I don’t want to overwhelm you when you aren’t used to receiving punishments from me. Your options at the moment are that you receive a spanking, which was going to happen sooner or later, or we do things my way and I’ll leave you nearly unconscious after I’m finished. Which option are you choosing, because either way, you’ll still be getting a spanking,”. 

The older man calmly waited for a response and received one that was just as bratty as the other ones, though it was mixed with an insult. Hongjoong rolled to his side so that he was looking up at the older man, a pout on his face despite the scathing tone that his voice had taken, “Option two since I highly doubt that you’ll actually be able to do anything that you said. You’re all bark and no bite Seonghwa,” the younger sneered.

Hongjoong would be damned if he admitted that the look on the older man’s face sent a shiver down his spine. 

Seonghwa did nothing but give a slight quirk of his lips before grabbing the younger by the back of his neck, forcibly rolling him back onto his stomach. Hongjoong let out a noise of protest, attempting to insult the older again only to be cut off by a squeal of pain as Seonghwa brought down the belt across his ass with a sharp flick of his wrist, the amount of force unexpected for how fluid the movement had been.

“Let’s see here, how about I give you thirty to start,” Seonghwa suggested, his voice dangerously soft, “You will count each and every one of them. If you miss a number, we will start over. If you attempt to move away, we will start over. For every insult that leaves those pretty lips, we will start over and I will continue to do so until the message gets through your head. The only way that I will stop is if you safeword, until then,” he reached down and grabbed Hongjoong by where his hands had been bound behind his back, manoeuvering the boy until his lower body was positioned over Seonghwa’s legs and allowed the camera to see a full shot of his ass, “We will proceed with doing things my way,”

The older man placed down the belt for a second to hike up Hongjoong’s hoodie so that it was bunched around his waist and left his underwear exposed, gripping the left side of the thin cotton and ripping it before repeating it on the right side and throwing the destroyed fabric on the floor. 

“What the fuck, Hwa?!” the blue-haired rapper protested, hissing in pain as the belt came down again, not taking this seriously until Seonghwa gave the short command of “Count” before the belt came down again. The rapper tried to move away from, cursing and insulting the older, trying desperately to not give in to the pressure to cry, but that resolve was quickly broken with a blow so hard that it made the blue-haired boy sob loudly, unused to this kind of roughness. Hongjoong wasn’t used to this kind of treatment and especially not from Seonghwa, who normally had the patience of a saint, when it came to distributing punishments because he never would've guessed that the older was so heavy handed. 

In true bratty fashion, Hongjoong had tried to mouth off and struggle, trying to lower his arms to block his ass from the heavy blows and twist away from Seonghwa’s surprisingly strong grip on his body. But every attempt failed because true to his word, Seonghwa had made him recount for every rule that he had broken and continued to do so until Hongjoong’s upper body went limp and the younger man let out a shaky sob the next time the belt came down.

“O-one!”

_ Spank _

“T-two!”

_ Spank _

“Three!”

By the time Hongjoong had reached the number forty-seven, his face was wet with tears and his ass cheeks were flushed bright red from the number of blows that they had taken, each one making him let out a small cry of pain every time he counted. As tough as he tried to be, the blue-haired rapper had never experienced this before and that part of him that he had been ignoring, the part of him that lived for being praised on being good for his Dom and avoiding trouble as if it was the plague finally broke through the bratty facade, leaving behind a teary-eyed Hongjoong.

“S-sorry, s-sorry,” the blue-haired rapper babbled, having long-since given up on trying to get away from Seonghwa’s grip and gone limp in the older’s hold, “K-kitten is sorry, so sorry,” he sniffled, crying out again as they reached spank number fifty before Seonghwa stopped, and allowed the younger to cry. The blue-haired boy was hiccuping, his ass feeling as though they were on fire and his body trembling from the force of his crying, little apologies slipping out between each of his cries.

“S-Sir, sorry. Kitten is s-sorry, S-Sir, so s-sorry,” the smaller sobbed, attempting to hide his face in the blankets on the bed. His crying stuttered as Seonghwa set the belt down and grabbed by Hongjoong by his hair, the hold not too tight but tight enough to let Hongjoong know that he wasn’t off the hook just yet, and pulled the younger boy’s head back until his breathing was slightly restricted, “I know that you’re sorry Kitten, but it f you think that I will go easy on you, you’re sorely mistaken. I am sick and tired of you acting like a spoiled fucking brat, you have insulted everyone’s authority and I’m going to make sure that this lesson sticks in that pretty little head of yours,” the older had practically growled as the younger let out another sob.

“If you had just done what Sir had asked you too, if you had just chosen to take a regular spanking, then we would’ve talked about your issues with proper behaviour before discussing other punishments,” Seonghwa tsked, “But instead, you just had to test me. Is that what you think of me, kitten? That Sir is too weak to punish you but strong enough to fuck you?”

“You think I didn’t notice your pathetic little cock pressing against my thigh? “ he manoeuvred the younger until he was sitting between Seonghwa’s legs, his back pressed the older’s chest. Hongjoong tried to close his legs to try and hide his arousal, his cheeks flushed pink from crying but growing darker with embarrassment, but Seonghwa quickly put a stop to that by forcing his legs open, placing one over each of his own thighs which prevented the rapper from being able to close his legs. The eldest placed two fingers against Hongjoong’s lips, forcing his jaws apart and shoving them further into the small cavern, the long digits pressing down on Hongjoong’s tongue.

“Don’t even try to hide from me, you little slut,” Seonghwa taunted, removing his fingers and rubbing the saliva drenched digits against Hongjoong’s entrance, circling the tight furl of muscle before pressing against it “You just wanted to be treated like a little fucktoy didn’t you, baby girl? You just wanted to be bent over a table and have someone fuck you until your pussy is gaping,” the younger of the two cried out, tossing his head back onto Seonghwa’s shoulder as those fingers entered him roughly, the slender appendages immediately seeking out that particular bundle of nerves, “If you wanted to be fucked up and fucked out, you could’ve asked and we would’ve had no issues. But since you want to be disobedient then I guess I have no choice but to treat you like a fuck toy rather than a naughty kitten,”

Seonghwa pulled out his fingers and shoved them into Hongjoong’s mouth again, adding a third and causing the boy to gag before the fingers were removed again and the dom was roughly finger fucking him again. “S-Sir, S-Sir!” the younger all but screamed as Seonghwa located his prostate, sending electricity down the rapper’s spine as he continued to fuck the younger, fingers pressing insistently on the fleshy bundle of nerves.

“Did you think that I was going to prevent you from cumming? Stupid fucking slut, I’m going to fuck you until your legs give out and that pathetic little cocklet between your legs hurts when you even  _ think _ of touching yourself without permission,” he sneered.

Seonghwa watched with dark satisfaction as Hongjoong’s let out whimper after whimper as his hips rocked down on the older man’s fingers, practically riding his hand and crying out with little pleas for mercy as the pressure in his lower stomach increased. The blue-haired rapper had no choice but to accept what's happening, he couldn’t touch himself due to his hands being tied behind his back and his legs had been spread by Seonghwa’s longer ones, leaving him there to essentially ride the older’s fingers. 

“G-Gonna cum, g-gonna cum,” the younger cried as the older laughed mockingly. 

“You gonna cum for me, baby girl? Go ahead, show them what a pathetic cumslut you are,” and pressed against the other’s prostate as hard as he could, forcing Hongjoong to cum without his cock being touched, not bothering slowing down his pace and making the boy cry from the onslaught before he removed his fingers, shoving the younger to the floor.

“Get up,” the older man commanded, looking down at the debauched boy who was still trying to recover from the strength of that orgasm, a little too out of it to comprehend the order immediately. Hongjoong looked a mess - his body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his ass was slowly beginning to bruise while his thighs and hoodie were covered in cum, and his hair was messy from how hard his Sir had gripped it. The younger was trembling, his little cock still hard and flushed red, hips rolling up into the air slightly as he cried, trying to ride out his orgasms as much as his restrained movements would allow.

The blue-haired boy slowly pulled himself up to his knees when the pleasure flowing through him finally died down, still trying to catch his breath as he managed to roll onto his stomach and crawl forward, stopping when he was between Seonghwa’s legs and rested his head on the sweatpant covered thigh, his large eyes looking up at the other. It felt as though a warm haze had settled over his body and mind, his thoughts filled with nothing but excitement for what was happening and regret that he had caused his Dom to punish him like this.

“S-Sir,” Hongjoong whimpered, nuzzling against the ravenette’s thigh in a silent beg for forgiveness, his head feeling as though it was filled with fluff and his body buzzing with anticipation, “Kitten is s-sorry, ‘m sorry for bein’ bad. ‘M so  _ sorry _ ”. One look into those teary eyes and Seonghwa could instantly see that his lover had fallen fairly deep into his headspace, the softer dom within him resisting the urge to coo at the messy boy, and for a second, he gave in to the part of him that knew that he needed to make sure that Hongjoong was coherent enough to understand why this was happening.

“I know kitten, but you were bad and bad kitties get punished,” said the younger boy who teared up again, only being soothed by Seonghwa’s long fingers scratching at his scalp, “You need to learn from this. So Sir will be a little lenient with you since this is your first time getting punished like this, as long as you listen like a good girl,”. 

The older used his other hand to free his cock from his sweatpants, silently praising himself for having the control to resist getting hard as he tapped the rapper’s cheek with his cock, wanting the younger to beg for it before they did anything further.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Hongjoong looked up at him, opening his mouth and moving his head until his lips were brushing against the tip of Seonghwa’s cock, giving it a tiny kitten lick before moving forward so that he was practically suckling the tip of the older’s cock. Seonghwa groaned quietly as the hot, wet feeling of Hongjoong’s mouth slowly engulfed his length, the younger was practically making out with the first section of his cock, a small, pointed tongue massaging the sensitive area beneath the tip just the way that he liked it.

The smaller boy moaned at the feeling of Seonghwa slowly getting harder and harder, the large appendage slowly filling his small mouth as he lapped at the precum. Hongjoong let out a squeak of surprise when a large hand grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head, forcing the boy to take the rest of Seonghwa’s cock down his throat and causing him to gag for a second, thick saliva gathering in his mouth before he was pulled back with a filthy popping noise. The blue-haired leader panted, little coughs escaping in between as strings of saliva still connected to Seonghwa’s cock before he was forced down again, being held down longer until his eyes were teary once again.

“Look at you, Kitten,” the older said with false comfort, practically cooing as the younger boy whimpered, gagging when he was forced down and pulled off again, roughly tapping his cock against the other’s lips and smearing the thick saliva across his lips and cheeks and repeating the process over and over, “You’re all messy and I haven’t even fucked that pretty little cunt of yours, yet,” he grinned evilly as he pulled out of the younger’s mouth, watching as the boy coughed and tried to regulate his breathing again - the older barely fit inside of his mouth and made Seonghwa smile. 

He continued on with what he was doing, enjoying every filthy sound that came from his movements every time he buried his length inside of Hongjoong’s throat, slowly building up a rhythm. Seonghwa would be a liar if he said that he didn’t enjoy the fact that he was bigger than Hongjoong in more ways than one, while he too was on the more slender side in comparison to a broader built person like Yunho, his cock was nowhere near small and was thick enough that when he was fully hard that Hongjoong’s little mouth could barely stretch around it. It was a rare occurrence when he could fuck Hongjoong’s throat, the younger preferred cockwarming as he would be deep enough in his headspace to not worry about his gag reflect, so he was taking an opportunity to enjoy this, especially since the younger man gagged with every time Seonghwa’s cock hit the back of his throat.

The next time he forced Hongjoong down again, he pulled the younger idol’s head all the way down to the base of his cock until his nose was pressed against his pelvis, letting out a deep groan as he felt Hongjoong’s throat contracting around his length. He could feel how the younger’s throat was desperately trying to accommodate the large appendage that had invaded it, he could feel the saliva that was gathering around it in an attempt to make the adjustment easier as large tear-filled eyes looked up at him. 

Seonghwa pulled back when he noticed Hongjoong’s eyes beginning to unfocus, thick strings of spit clinging to his length as the younger gasped and coughed. “Awe, can you not take Sir’s cock down your throat?” the older said, his voice uncharacteristically mean as he repeated the action once more, only this time he pinched Hongjoong’s nose shut, effectively cutting off his oxygen for a few seconds. 

When Hongjoon’s eyes started to unfocus again, he released the hold on Hongjoong’s nose and pulled out of his mouth completely, roughly pushing the boy to the floor again. The taller of the two stood up, watching the rapper laid his back, his legs open enough that Seonghwa had a clear view of his cock, resting on the ground as the boy breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, little coughs escaping before he calmed down enough so that Seonghwa could continue.

He was just getting started.

Seonghwa picked up Hongjoong, setting the small boy on his own bed, and giving him a moment to recuperate as the older cleared off the desk that was in their room and moved it until it was in the middle of the camera’s shot of the bed. He then picked up Hongjoong, manoeuvring the boy so that he was lying on his front, allowing him to remove the belt that he had used to restrain the younger all while smiling at the bruises that were slowly forming on the others pert little ass. He pushed up Hongjoong’s hoodie until it was around his waist again, the fabric having fallen when he was moving the younger, causing him to whine a bit though he hadn’t reached the point of being fussy.

“What’s your colour, kitten?” the older boy asked, walking around the desk and crouching down so that he could look the rapper in the eyes. Hongjoong’s head was turned so that his cheek was resting against the smooth wood, his mouth was open slightly, his small tongue resting on the inner part of his lips as he caught his breath, his large eyes glassy with the weight of subspace, small hoarse whimpers escaping him with every breath. 

Seonghwa’s eyes visibly lightened with his change of temper as he gently grabbed the younger’s face with both of his hands, his thumbs caressing Hongjoong’s cheeks as he repeated the question, “What’s your colour, kitten? I need you to use your words and tell me if I need to stop or not. I need you to tell me your colour, be a good kitten for me, darling”

Hongjoong whimpered again, his eyes clearing up a bit as he tried to speak, “G-g,” he tried to say, voice hoarse from the rough treatment that his throat had taken earlier, “G-g….gr- _ green _ ,”. 

His words were slightly slurred, but the younger had answered him like he had wanted so he forgave the lack of title usage this time, patting Hongjoong’s face gently before standing and circling the desk again. Seonghwa grabbed the bottle of lube that he had placed at the corner of the desk, popping the cap on the bottle and slipped the small nozzle inside of the younger’s hole, squeezing some of the lube inside until he felt like it was enough, ignoring Hongjoong’s whimper at the feeling of the cold liquid inside of him, and pulling it back out so that he could coat himself as well.

He liked it wet and messy.

Setting the lube aside, Seonghwa placed a hand on one of Hongjoong’s asscheeks, tapping the head of his cock against the tiny pink furl before he pushed in, groaning low in his throat as he passed the ring of muscle and deep into his tight heat. The blue-haired leader let out a loud whine as he felt the large appendage breaching his entrance and slowly pushing deeper into his body, it was a slow drag of Seonghwa pushing inch after inch of his cock inside of the smaller boy until he was bottomed out, heavy balls were pressed against the reddened flesh of the younger’s ass. 

Hongjoong was trembling, hole clenching around the large cock that was inside of him, his thoughts a jumbled mess with the only coherent thoughts being  _ full, Sir, Seonghwa, please,  _ and  _ fuck me _ . It was like he could feel every inch, every vein of the older’s cock pressing against his walls because Seonghwa was just so  _ deep _ inside of him and he  _ loved  _ it.

“Be nice and loud,” was the only warning that Hongjoong received before Seonghwa pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside of the younger and slammed back in, causing Hongjoong to let out a choked scream of  _ Sir _ ! __

Seonghwa placed his hands on Hongjoong’s lower back, long fingers curling tightly so that he had a good grip on the younger, keeping him in place as his hips pulled back again, starting up a pace of harsh thrusts that hit deeply inside of the other with enough force that his body moved forward slightly only to be dragged back onto the others cock. The drag of Seonghwa’s cock against his walls left the boy thoughtless, his entire body trembling as the older fucked him so hard that Hongjoong just knew that there was no way that he would be able to walk after all of this was over.

“D-deep! Sir is so deep inside m-me,” Hongjoong sobbed, feeling as though the older man was trying to leave an imprint of his cock in Hongjoong’s walls, practically knocking the air out of him with every brutal thrust. At an angle that only the others could see, Hongjoong’s words were pretty accurate as a small bump appeared in his normally flat abdomen every time Seonghwa buried his cock back inside of him.

The raven-haired singer let out a low growl as he fucked the younger within an inch of his life, his pace never changing even as he found that special little place inside of Hongjoong with a scary accuracy that made the other scream, tiny hands scratching at the desk at the lightning-like pleasure that rocketed up his spine.

“F-fuck! I can’t, I c-can’t!” the blue-haired rapper cried out, trying to crawl away from the punishing thrusts, body feeling as though every nerve had been electrified as Seonghwa kept hitting his prostate without fail even when he came for a second time, the older dragging him back onto his cock every time he tried to move away.

Tired of the other trying to escape, Seonghwa practically snarled as he grabbed one of Hongjoong’s wrists, pinning it to the desk as he forced the boy to lift a thigh onto the smooth wood, the position allowing him to hit deeper inside of the younger who was crying from both pleasure and pain. “Take it, kitten,” he emphasized each word with a brutal thrust that left the other scream, “Stop trying to run from my cock and take every fucking inch,” Seonghwa was relentless even as the younger let out a babbled plea for mercy, keeping the other in the same position until the other gave up on trying to escape and just took it.

The sound of skin slapping skin mixed the wet squelch of the lube was an absolutely filthy sound when mixed with Seonghwa’s huffed groans of pleasure and the shrieks that he kept drawing out of Hongjoong as the boy came for the third time. 

“You like that don’t you? You talk so much shit, you were so fucking rude but look at you. Nothing a useless little cunt that I can fuck as much as I want to,” Seonghwa snarled, “You were so fucking tough earlier, talking to me like we’re equally. But you can’t even take a cock into this tiny little cunt,” he was being so fucking  _ mean _ and Hongjoong loved it.

Seonghwa released his hold on Hongjoong long enough so that he could manhandle the boy onto his side, lifting one of his legs so that it was hooked over his broad shoulder while the other leg was pinned down by Seonghwa’s own. The height difference between the two meant that Hongjoong’s lower body was suspended in the air, his upper body completely useless as Seonghwa resumed his  _ ruthless _ fucking that drew another pleasure-filled scream from Hongjoong. The blue-haired boy was drooling, hands desperately searching for something to ground himself to reality because Seonghwa was so fucking  _ deep  _ that he could’ve sworn that he could feel the other in his throat, every thrust making his head fuzzier and fuzzier with pleasure.

_ “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum! Slow down, sl-slow down! Fuckfuckfuckfuck, you’re too fucking deep! _ ” the younger sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

The older man could feel one of Hongjoong’s tiny hands pushing against his lower stomach as Seonghwa’s switch up his pace, going from harsh thrusts to slow but rough grinds that never let up against the younger man’s swollen prostate, abusing the fleshy spot. In the back of his mind, he knew that Seonghwa’s grip on his body was going to leave bruises, he knew that there was no point in trying to find a way to escape from the pleasure when the older wasn’t going to stop until the younger safeworded or until he wrong every drop of cum out his body.

Seonghwa looked down at the rapper, noting the tiny bump that appeared with every roll of his hips and he groaned, ignoring how Hongjoong’s thighs trembled with his fourth orgasms. Hongjoong had always been smaller than him, even when they were teenagers, the younger had always been petite with a slender frame, a tiny waist and a cute little ass, but now that he was seeing just how deep that he was inside of the younger, his fine control finally snapped.

Hongjoong’s could only recall being manhandled so that he was lying on his back when he had heard Seonghwa release a truly animalistic growl from deep within his chest before his mind was filled with he would later describe as violent bliss as the other bent over him, his hands having a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the desk above Hongjoong’s head. The younger man let out a high pitched shriek when Seonghwa started fucking him harder than he had ever fucked him before, the blue-haired rapper let out a scream so loud that it caused his voice to crack as his body seized and his toes curled, his back arching and legs drawing up around the older’s hips as his tiny hands pushed against the unmoving man’s chest and scratched up his muscled back as Seonghwa fucked him  _ faster, harder and deeper. _

The younger man let out a stream of _Sir_ as the other didn’t let up, abusing his sweet spot as if it was going out of style even if the other had already come a whopping four times and was quickly approaching a fifth. Babbles of the words _fuck me,_ _harder_ , _too much,_ _deep,_ various curse words and pleas for mercy from the relentless fucking fell from Hongjoong’s mouth, back arching at the feeling of electricity making it’s home in his body because he had never been fucked like this before and it was just so _addicting._ For all the pleas that left his mouth for the older man to show him mercy from the brutal fucking, he didn’t want it to stop and they both knew it.

“Stop trying to run from me,” Seonghwa’s already deep voice had dropped a few octaves, completely ditching his Seoul accent for his rougher satoori, the words practically growled as he lowered a hand to Hongjoong’s throat, cutting off the younger’s pleasured cries, “ _ Take it _ .  _ Take it you little bitch.  _ **_Take every fucking inch of my cock_ ** _ ,”  _ and Hongjoong had no choice.

Seonghwa was level-headed, it was something that passed on even during sex in which he rarely let out anything above a few heavy breaths or a stifled groan, but it was like he was a completely new person as he let out deep, animalistic growls as he fucked the smaller man with everything that he had. The fifth time that Hongjoong came, his cum was thin and translucent, the pleasure that he felt was amplified by his increasing lightheadedness as Seonghwa’s grip tightened with the control that he was losing, his strengthening thrusts reflecting that loss of control, another sob escaping at the feeling as more of the thin liquid pulsed out of his. 

At this point, the blue-haired rapper couldn’t even speak even when Seonghwa removed his hand and instead grabbed his thigh, spreading the younger open so he could hit deeper inside of him, the grip was iron tight to the point where it was going to undoubtedly leave bruises. Seonghwa was capable of having rough sex, the younger had experienced it before, but this was different because Seonghwa wasn’t just fucking him roughly - he was fucking Hongjoong like he hated him.

The older man groaned as he felt Hongjoong’s walls tighten around him, his whines slowly going up in pitch as his body started to tremble again, and Seonghwa lowered his head, his rough pace never stopping, looking the blue-haired boy in the eyes while he grabbed him by the throat again, purposefully squeezing until the younger was gasping. Hongjoong resembled a rag doll, tiny body bouncing with every punishing thrust and his head moving as well despite Seonghwa’s grip on his throat. 

“ _ Disrespect me like that again and not even God himself can stop me from fucking you until you  _ **_pass out_ ** ,” Seonghwa growled lowly, his dark eyes flashing with something positively sinister even when he slammed the other back down to the desk, his dark eyes looking into the camera where he knew the others could see him.

The eldest of ATEEZ gave them a smirk that sent chills down their spines, “That goes for you as well,” the eldest chuckled darkly before he looked down at Hongjoong’s trembling figure, knowing full well that the crying boy wasn’t going to cum again until he was given permission. Seonghwa leaned down again, his pace still relentless, looking Hongjoong in the eyes as he gave a very simple command.

_ “ _ **_Cum_ ** _ ,” _

Hongjoong screamed as he came for the sixth and final time, his eyes rolling back and his back arching so deep that it would be painful for anyone else, hands scrambling for purchase on any of the nearest surfaces. The blue-haired rapper's body tensed for second, mouth open in a silent wail before the sound finally escaped while a thin, watery stream of cum came out in violent spurts as the rapper trembled and cried. Every thrust to his prostate prolonged his orgasm, more of the thin liquid escaping from his soft cock, the pleasure beginning to border on pain as he scratched at Seonghwa’s broad back, begging for the man to ease up as he came for a seventh time.

Seonghwa didn’t even flinch as his orgasm came, letting out a grunt as he finally slowed his relentless pace until he was giving slow rolls of his hips as he rode out his orgasm. The rapper sobbed at the feeling of the hot cum filling him up, his oversensitive walls spasming against the large cock inside of him, the feeling quickly going from pleasurable to painful as the older finished inside of him.

He had never felt so sensitive in his life.

Seonghwa slowly pulled out of the younger boy until he heard a filthy pop and felt the cool air of the dorm against his cum covered cock, running a hand through his hair before he caught his breath and moved away from the boy so that he could grab his phone, moving the camera so that it had a clear view of Hongjoong’s hole. The poor boy’s entrance had been stretched out so much that it was struggling to close, the rim puffy, red and slicked with a mixture of lube and cum. The eldest said nothing as he ended the video call, setting his phone on his bunk before he turned his attention back to the crying boy on the desk, his entire body trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Shh kitten,” the older whispered soothingly, picking Hongjoong’s mostly limp form up, not caring for the wet feeling on his thigh as he set the boy on his lap, allowing the younger to cling to him tightly while the blue-haired boy buried his face into his neck and continued to cry. Seonghwa knew that the boy had completely fallen inside of subspace, his slender body was trembling from the force of his sobs even as the older moved them around so that his back was pressed against the wall and Hongjoong could be even more comfortable in his lap.

“You were so good for me dolly, you took your punishment like a good kitten and I’m so proud of you,” the older soothed, keeping his tone low and soft until Hongjoong had calmed down, his small shoulders jumping with the tiny hiccups that he let out, having to be shushed with Seonghwa’s reassurances that he was forgiven. The raven-haired singer didn’t want the younger to rip himself out of his subspace and hurt himself, Hongjoong’s guilt for misbehaviour could lead to that sometimes and Seonghwa wanted to avoid that, so the two remained where they were until Hongjoong’s hiccups were now soft whimpers and whines.

Seonghwa picked up the boy, carrying him to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and let the water warm up enough so that it wasn’t cold but so that it wasn’t hot enough to burn the boy and scare him as Hongjoong was always sensitive after punishments. 

“You’re okay, kitten, we just need to get you clean. You’re okay,” the singer murmured, having to calm the younger man down when Hongjoong let out a distressed whine when he suddenly felt the water touching his skin. It wasn’t difficult to get them clean, but Seonghwa did have to prevent another round of tears by singing softly to the younger when he cleaned the cum out of him, reassuring the boy that punishment was over and the dominant was just trying to get him clean. He pointedly ignored the sting that he felt on his back, fully aware that reacting to the amount of scratches that Hongjoong had left his back would incite another round of tears.

The rapper was practically asleep by the time that they had returned to the bedroom, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed fully, his ability to walk had been compromised so he had made himself comfortable in the eldest lap despite losing any will to actually move. Seonghwa applied lotion to the boy so that his skin wouldn’t be dry and put a soothing cream onto the sore areas of Hongjoong’s body before he grabbed a pair of Hongjoong’s cotton boyshorts and one of his own thick hoodies to slip onto the drowsy rapper. Quickly changing into his own clothes and running into the kitchen to grab a small bar of chocolate, Seonghwa returned to their shared bedroom, cooing at the blue-haired rapper who had managed to grab one of the large Minion plushies and was cuddling it with a tiny pout on his lips. 

Seonghwa climbed into the bunk and moved Hongjoong onto his lap again, managing to feed the boy a few pieces of chocolate and managing to get him to take a few sips of water until the rapper was pushing his hands away and refusing to consume anymore. “Alright, kitten, you can sleep,” he chuckled, letting the drowsy boy get his way and finally let the boy sleep, pressing little kisses against Hongjoong’s exertion flushed cheeks before he decided to take a nap as well.

No one bothered to mention how cuddly the leader had become afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've been writing for nearly six years and this is the longest one-shot I have ever written!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading about Seonghwa blowing Hongjoongs back out because you couldn't pay me to believe that Seonghwa can't be really mean if he puts his mind to it. I really enjoyed writing this and I was genuinely taken aback by receiving a total of nine requests in the span of about a week!
> 
> Remember that there are four ways to request a one-shot and all of those are located in the story endnotes. Please remember that the author retains all rights to refuse a request and hateful comments will be deleted.
> 
> If you're feeling spicy, leave a kudos or a comment, hell, you could even press that subscribe button!
> 
> \- Kae
> 
> P.S. Stream Inception and THANXX! And happy birthday to my August and September babies!


	3. Tease & Taunt: Part I || NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTER: Berry Anon
> 
> Lee Donghyuck is the son of the principle and is without a doubt, a complete and utter diva. Fully aware of the fact that he is practically untouchable because of his father, the junior has taken an especially sadistic joy in teasing, taunting and even pranking the jocks, his favourite target being the soccer team. 
> 
> But karma has one hell of an aim when it chooses to and said target has been placed on Hyuck’s back when he accidentally leaves his journal in the locker rooms where it is discovered by the soccer players he’s been tormenting. Not only do they find the journal but said discovery leads to them finding a special little thumb drive that comes with it and now they are fully aware of what the bratty teen truly thinks of them. 
> 
> Revenge has never looked so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 6,353
> 
> Characters: Lee Donghyuck, Johnny Suh, Jeong Jaehyun, Mark Lee, Wong Yukhei, Park Jisung
> 
> Warning:  
> Yeah, Hyuck isn't a good person for the first half of this  
> Hyuck in real life is a little shit with a heart of gold wbk  
> Pray for them  
> Angst  
> Like a lot  
> Hyuck is mean  
> Don't worry this won't last long  
> REAL RELATIONSHIPS SHOULD NOT WORK LIKE THIS, BULLYING ISN'T CUTE THIS IS LITERALLY PORNHUB QUALITY SCRIPTING

If you had asked him about the youngest Lee sibling the summer before the new term started, Johnny would have told you that Lee Donghyuck was an angel.

_The first time that he had met the boy had been at the Lee family home, the resident soccer team of Seoul Performing Arts University was saying goodbye to two of their beloved players, Lee Taeyong and his younger brother Lee Jeno. The two brothers had been accepted into a prestigious dance program that was going to last for two years but the program was one that had them travelling every three months to a new location, meaning that it would be a little difficult to keep in touch with them when they would be so busy._

_Admittedly, it was a very bittersweet thing._

_Johnny was the captain of the soccer team, he could remember when the two brothers joined and how they left their shell with the rest of the team’s encouragement, but he was still happy that they were getting a chance to be a part of a program that was notoriously hard to get into. So what better way to celebrate and spend some quality time together than to have a sleepover week at the ridiculously large Lee family home where they could be your average sleep-deprived and caffeine-addicted college students in their best friend’s mention? All of them - Jaehyung, Jisung, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Chenle, Sicheng, Xiaojun, Sicheng and himself - had piled into Johnny’s truck armed with snacks, alcohol and terrible movies and made their way over to their friend’s house._

_Now, all of them were aware that Taeyong and Jeno had a younger brother, but none of them had ever met him as the boy was currently in his senior year of high school and spent most of his time out with his own group of friends. The youngest Lee brother was practically a ghost as they hadn’t so much as seen a picture of the boy, only having heard stories about him, and from what Johnny could gather, Donghyuck was very shy around new people, was an amazing singer and was a bit mischievous when he felt up to it. As far as they knew, the youngest Lee brother wasn’t going to be at the house because he was going on a field trip with his school and wasn’t returning until the end of their sleepover week so none of them wasted time getting comfortable._

_Following a stint in the swimming pool, all eleven of them had taken showers and settled down in the den amongst blankets in pillows in what Yuta called “After Practice Glamour” or in various bottoms without shirts. They were in the middle of talking about tryouts for the new term since Taeyong and Jeno were leaving, Yukhei was favouring his younger cousin Renjun who was a theatre major while Jaehyun pointed out that a sophomore named Jaemin was also pretty good at soccer when the conversation had turned to the subject of the elusive youngest Lee brother._

_“So tell us about Donghyuck,” Yukhei said, shoving another handful on Skittles into his mouth, “We all know that you have a younger brother and that he’s transferring to the school next year, but that’s not a lot to go off of if you’re asking us to look out for him while you guys are gone,”. Mark rolled his eyes from where he was laying on Yuta’s stomach, though he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious as well as none of them had ever met the youngest Lee and wasn’t sure if they ever would as Taeyong and Jeno were surprisingly very scary when it came to their younger brother._

_“Haechannie is a sweetheart, even if he can be a little annoying sometimes,” Jeno said, picking up another packet of chips, “He can be a bit mischievous, but he’s been taken the moving school’s thing a little hard since a lot of his friends aren’t going to be there and he kind of wanted to escape the whole family legacy thing,” the blonde motioned toward himself and his older brother. The conversation continued for a while, bouncing back and forth between the topic of their little brother and their departure from the university, but it was so loud that none of them had heard the soft footsteps that were nearing the room until a soft whine of the word Hyung caught their attention during a small lull in the conversation._

_All of their heads had snapped over to the door frame where a boy with fluffy copper hair was standing, his sudden appearance catching them off guard as he lingered at the doorway. The boy was dressed in a large blue jersey that was Jeno’s that was too big and covered his hands, white cotton shorts and blue socks with a pair of large silver-rimmed glasses perched on his tiny nose. Johnny watched as the boy walked further into the room, his lips drawn into a pout and mouth opened to let out what might’ve been a complaint only to pause, his brown eyes widening in shock and flushing bright red at the number of shirtless boys in the den._

_The brunette gave out a small squeak of the word “Sorry!” before he spun on his heels to enter only to run into Jaehyun who had just returned from the bathroom, the boy blushing even harder as Jaehyun’s reflexes kicked in and he held the younger boy by the waist to keep him from falling. The brunette quickly scurried away, practically running up the stairs even as Yuta and Sicheng began to laugh at the bewildered expression on Jaehyun’s face at what had just happened._

_“Haechannie!” Jeno exclaimed, scrambling to go after his brother, “Shut up you asswipes, he’s shy!” the blonde snapped as his friends laughed even harder despite the glower that was on his face._

That was the first time that they had met the youngest Lee brother and back then, Johnny would’ve been telling the truth if he said that Donghyuck was an angel. The boy was quite shy, easily embarrassed, was a straight-A student even in college, didn’t drink or smoke and blushed whenever a conversation had even turned remotely sexual. He had begun to hang around them, wanting to be familiar with someone as his brothers weren’t going to be there, and Johnny hadn’t minded as the kid was just a few months younger than Jisung. Even if he could sometimes have bratty moments, he was just a sweet kid trying to adjust a new atmosphere and they understood that.

If you asked Johnny or any of the other jocks at the school, they would tell you that Lee Donghyuck was the child of the Devil himself. They should’ve known better, they _really_ should’ve known better. Years of playing soccer and other various sports should’ve made them remember the lesson of never underestimating their opponent, even the smallest of players could do major damage, but that was exactly what they had done and for the past three years, they had been regretting that decision. 

It had been a gradual process, one that had begun just a month after Taeyong and Jeno had moved away, and had started with little snide comments that they chalked up to the stress of moving to a new school and adjusting to a new curriculum. Snide comments eventually became sassy remarks that were rude despite making those around them laugh at their misfortune, and soon the entire soccer time had become the test subjects for Donghyuck’s particular brand of troublemaking that had landed them all in detention for things that they hadn’t done despite them being unable to prove that he had done it.

Though they couldn’t prove it, they knew that it was Donghyuck who had taken the air out of all the soccer balls despite Yukhei having filled them up the day before. They knew that it only could’ve been Donghyuck who had put rotting food in the vents of the locker room, itching powder in their gloves, had broken the cleats on their shoes, irredeemably stained their uniforms that were meant for games and had superglued all of the trophies. They knew it had been Donghyuck who had stolen Jisung’s homework assignments, ripped holes into all of Jaehyun’s practice shirts, stolen Yukhei’s keys, taken Johnny’s meticulously made game plans drafts that the coach assigned him and disabled the battery in Mark’s car.

During school hours, Lee Donghyuck was the pastel-wearing vocal performance major that was the son of Dean, meaning that they couldn’t do anything even if they wanted to without risking the wrath of the Dean or their coach. Donghyuck had built himself a cocoon of protection with his soft appearance, purposely dressing in cute clothing that made him look smaller than he was, kept his hair in his natural curls, wore very little makeup and wore large glasses that made him look so innocent. In reality, the Donghyuck that had come to make their lives was the complete opposite, dressing in skimpy clothes in various shades of black complimented by reds, purples and pinks, chains and makeup, he even had a belly button ring. 

And they couldn’t even do a thing about it, not when Donghyuck himself had proven what could happen if they tried to say anything against what he was doing by what he had done to a student named Woohyeon who was a few grades ahead of them. According to the school, Woohyeon had physically attacked the Dean’s son when the boy refused to help him cheat on the upcoming vocal technique exam in his Music Theory class, and everyone had witnessed a sobbing and bruised Donghyuck being escorted to the nurse’s office by other students, Taeil and Doyoung, his clothing torn from the altercation. 

Donghyuck had said that he also believed it had been because Woohyeon didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend had been playfully flirting with him, and the rest of the athletes could do nothing but seethe in anger as the boy was suspended. But Johnny knew better, Woohyeon was the captain of the basketball team and was a known player, but the man wouldn’t hurt a butterfly and rarely got angry let alone angry enough to attack someone. He wasn’t sure, but from what Sana from the cheerleading team had told him, Woohyeon had caught Donghyuck and his boyfriend having sex in one of the classrooms which is why he had gotten angry though he hadn’t attacked Donghyuck, he only pushed him.

“You’re a fucking liar, you little demon,” Johnny had snarled as he pinned Donghyuck to his by his forearms, Jaehyun and Yukhei nodding in agreement as they stood behind the black-haired soccer captain while Mark and Jisung chose to glare in silence. They had decided to corner the boy in his home, they knew that Mr Lee went out on Thursday’s and that Donghyuck wouldn’t be hiding behind his soft facade. They were right as the boy was currently dressed in a faded ONE OK ROCK shirt that was most definitely stolen from Yuta that had been cropped short enough that they could easily see his stomach piercing and red cotton pyjama shorts that were practically underwear with how short they were.

The copper-haired menace had given him a sickly sweet smile, “And who’s going to believe you? My father?” he giggled evilly, not caring at all that the strongest and tallest member of the soccer team had him pinned down “It’s not my fault that poor little Woohyeonie’s boyfriend can’t keep his pathetic dick inside of his pants nor is it my fault that he caught us. I needed an itch scratched, so why should I have given a fuck that it was someone’s boyfriend that I used to get what I wanted?”

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you? You think that you’ll be able to keep getting away with what you’re doing, that no one’s not going to do anything to you,” Jaehyun said, his eyes dark with anger.

“Of course I do. Why would I be both pretty and stupid? That makes no sense,” Donghyuck retorted, “According to everyone but the athletes, I’m just a sweet little vocal major and the son of the Dean, I’m just shy and don’t have many friends outside of my older brother’s teammates who promised to look after me since they’re gone for the next two years. That’s the same story that my father believes. You saw what happened to Woohyeon, you think that I can’t do it to you guys too? Who do you think that Appa or Jeno-hyung or Taeyongie-hyung believe? You’re all bigger than me, you’re stronger than me and you spend the most time around me,”

“Fucking brat,” Yukhei cursed, the normally cheerful man now glaring darkly at the younger boy.

“Proud of it too. Are you going to do something about it?” Donghyuck’s eyes glimmered with something sinister as he wrapped a leg around Johnny’s waist, rolling his hips upward and giggling evilly when the boy cursed, pushing away from the little minx and stumbling away. “You can’t beat me at my own game, not when I’m the one who makes the rules. You’re complaining so much, but you haven’t even bothered to even attempt to play, it’s pathetic really, _hyung._ I will do what I want, with who I want, whenever I want and however I want, and you can’t say or even _do_ a fucking thing about it. You’re all bark and no bite, all of you are a bunch of little bitches,”

Johnny was practically shaking with anger at the knife-like words that the brunette was spewing, and he knew that the others felt the same even as Hyuck let out that evil giggle again, the smaller boy sauntered over to them. Hyuck looked as though he was contemplating something before he hauled back and slapped the taller boy across the face, giggling maniacally as Jaehyun and Yukhei caught the taller when his patience snapped and he lunged forward even though Hyuck didn’t even flinch despite the palpable rage on the older man’s face.

“You’re such a bitch Donghyuck!” Mark snapped.

The boy simply flipped him off, “I’m the best at what I do. Here’s a tip, the next time you confront me, you better have something to show for it, but then again I wouldn’t expect much from you of all people. Don’t you ever forget it, I’m a nightmare in pretty clothing. I can make your life even more miserable without having to try very hard, and you won’t do a fucking thing to stop me,”.

Donghyuck skipped back over to his bed, shamelessly blowing a kiss at them with a saccharinely sweet smile as he removed his shorts, revealing the panties underneath, “Feel free to leave, I’m waiting for a _real_ man to show up and you aren’t invited to watch the show,”

* * *

  
  
  


“That little fucking bitch!” Johnny growled, throwing blow at the punching bag, “How fucking dare he disrespects us like that?”. 

The soccer captain had never felt so angry before and if it hadn’t been for the fact that Jaehyun had dragged him to a gym to let off some steam or that both him and Yukhei had been there to hold him back when Donghyuck slapped him, he might’ve killed the little fucker. With every punch that he landed on the punching bag, he imagined every bad thing that he wanted to do to Donghyuck, it was like an itch beneath his skin that he could only settle by getting to hurt that little demon for everything he had done over the years. He would never consider himself a violent man, but he was genuinely fucking considering hurting him.

“I don’t understand why he’s doing this to us. I thought that we were friends,” Yukhei murmured from where he was perched near the boxing ring, the taller was currently working on his homework with Mark while others were working on some sort of physical activity to keep themselves occupied, though Jisung wasn’t there yet. “I thought that too, Hei, I don’t know what changed,” the Canadian agreed, “He was so nice to us for months on end and now that Taeyong-hyung and Jeno are gone it’s like he’s turned into the Devil,”

“Now that I think about it, did you notice what he said when we were at his house last month?” Mark’s statement caught the other's attention though Johnny kept throwing punches to help keep himself focused, “Despite the insults, as hurtful as they were, he kept saying that none of us was tough enough, were man enough, to do something to stop him. He says that every time we’ve confronted him…..almost as if he was daring us to do something. What do you think?”

Before one of them could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of the gym doors slamming shut and locking along with the sounds of rushing footsteps. Jisung rushed into the room, the youngest looked as though he had run halfway across campus just to get to where they were, and based on the way that he was panting and the fact that he was carrying his backpack instead of wearing properly could only mean that he did. 

“You’ll never believe what I found!” the youngest exclaimed, setting his bag down and going through it, “I was in the locker rooms because Coach wanted me to do a cleanliness check when I found this!” He pulled out a well-worn brown leather journal that was covered in hand-drawn designs, had black cords that were used to tie it and there was a stylized H emblazoned on the front cover. 

“I don’t get it, what’s so special about this?” Jaehyun questioned, taken aback when the normally shy maknae gave him an evil smile as he opened the journal and turned it to face them, revealing a picture that was inside of it on the front cover.

“Because it’s Donghyuck’s journal,” the youngest stated, handing the journal over to Jaehyun, “I thought that the journal was Renjun-hyung’s at first because it looks just like this, but he has his name written in Chinese on it so I checked to see who this one belonged to. This one belongs to one Lee Donghyuck, or as his brothers nicknamed him, Haechan. Yeri-noona said that Donghyuck uses the locker rooms when he’s had a hookup because the showers are there, it was on the floor so it must’ve fallen out of his bag,”

Jaehyun was listening to Jisung explaining how he found the journal and now that he was looking at the handwriting inside of it, the journal most definitely belonged to Donghyuck. The steel-haired man flipped through the journal, skimming over the pages as the others continued to talk; from what he gathered, the journal had been a fifteenth birthday gift from Taeyong and Hyuck had been writing in it sporadically until about a year ago, the entries started to get lengthier and more frequent with pictures accompanying them around the summer of three years ago.

\--------

_13 JUNE 2016_

_I feel as though I’ve reached a new milestone in my life and boy it feels so fucking good. Today, one of my friends showed me the sex tape that they made with their boyfriend and I’ve gotta say that I would love half of the things that were done to Bokie to be done to me. You would think that someone as fluffy as Yongbok wouldn’t be into kinky sex but it turns out that he loves it and I can see why. He’s been acting out with his boyfriend for almost two months now, is a complete brat and an even bigger bitch and constantly challenging his dominance until Chan finally did something._

_For someone so petite, Bokie sure took that punishment like a champ._

_I’m honestly getting bored with Daehoon, he’s such a fucking stick in the mud that he won’t even pull my hair or even switch up the pace. Making love is nice and all but I don’t want that_ **_all_ ** _the time. Is it too much to ask to be tied up and fucked until I have to beg for mercy or until I don’t have the strength to move?_

 **_For fuck’s sake_ ** _, he won’t even respond to me being a bit of brat to him by saying “make me” he just sighs and does it anyway. I can’t help it that I’m a bitch or a brat or both sometimes, I don’t like being in control, it makes my skin itch and I can’t help that I like to provoke but he doesn’t get it._

_Fucking Loser._

_What a fucking pussy._

_I need a real man, someone who will fuck me up in bed and treat me like a princess afterwards._

_You know what? Fuck this, I’ll find someone or multiple someones to give me what I even if I need to fuck shit up to do._

_\------_

_27 APRIL 2016_

_I did it, I broke up with Daehoon and I’ve never been so fucking angry._

_All I did was tell him that I wanted him to be rougher with me when we have sex, that I would like it if he pulled my hair or spanked me a bit or even fucked me a little harder and he had the_ **_nerve_ ** _to call me a FREAK._

_I’m a freak for wanting rough sex?_

_I’m a freak for wanting to be fucked within an inch of my life?_

_He’s acting as if I told him about the time I had a foursome or the time I fucked Jeno’s current boyfriend before they got together. He’s calling me a freak but the number of times that I have faked my fucking orgasm while he came instead would make him and his pathetic little dick cry._

_I hope he has fun with his little bitch because it would be a shame if he saw the video of us fucking today._

_You think that I’m a bitch now?_

_You haven’t seen a fucking thing yet._

**_I promise you that._ **

\-------

Jaehyun kept reading through the pages, noting how they got more and more sexually explicit, each entry describing something that Donghyuck wanted to be done to him with so much detail it practically reeked of sexual frustration. The troublemaker had been in relationships where his boyfriends were giving him what he wanted in bed, they weren’t rough enough and kept pissing him off whenever he asked them to, resulting in him lashing out until he either cheated on them or broke up with them.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want a relationship, some of these guys he genuinely had connections with, but the lack of sexual gratification was winding him up so much that he resorted to trying to get what he wanted himself. Small polaroids that had been glued to some of the pages depicted him dressed in skimpy clothing, self-made bruises on his hips and pretty buttplugs of increasingly large sizes resting inside of his pretty hole as he desperately tried to get what he was looking for. Not even the guys that he found could fuck him up the way he wanted it because Donghyuck wasn’t looking for rough sex, he was looking for someone to fuck him like they hated his very existence and was lashing out to see if he could get it.

Jaehyun finally stopped on the week of the sleepover, it was the day that Donghyuck had been officially introduced to the team, however, he quickly noticed how out of the other nine guys on the team, only Jisung, Johnny, Yukhei, Mark and himself had been mentioned. The entry itself wasn’t interesting, it just mentioned that he found them attractive, but the most damning piece of information was dated two months later, the day after Taeyong and Jeno left.

\-------

_14 AUGUST 2019_

_Taeyong and Jeno have left for the academy, meaning that I can finally get what I want and that is his teammates._

_I’ve had my eye on them ever since the sleepover and they are exactly what I’m looking for, I bet that they could give me what I want and maybe even more._

\--------

“Jisung, did you find anything else with this journal?” Jaehyun said calmly, looking up from the journal to turn his attention to the youngest who looked a bit startled to be addressed so suddenly. Jisung blushed a bit but nodded, pulling out a little thumb drive that had been in a pouch on the back cover, “I figured that this was important too,” the blonde explained, handing over to the second eldest who promptly took it and walked over to his bag, pulling out his laptop and inserting the thumbdrive inside of it.

“What did you find, hyung?” Yukhei asked, picking up the journal that had been placed and going through it as Jaehyun continued to search through the thumbdrive, his brows furrowed in concentration. Similar to the older boy, Yukhei skimmed through the earliest entries in the journal, they were mundane and sporadic at best, however, the drastic change in what Donghyuck had been writing about made his eyebrows raise in shock. 

The brunette had been such a sweetheart when they had first met him and turned out that it was _years of pent up sexual frustration_ that was making him act like such a bully? 

Sure, Yukhei himself could get moody when he hadn’t had sex in a while, he was only human, but he had never even done a sliver of what Donghyuck had done. But thinking back on it, he could honestly see why the younger man would act it up as it was classic “I’m The Youngest So I Have To Work Harder To Get My Parents To See Me As My Own Person” behaviour that he had witnessed some of his classmate’s exhibit, especially the ones from wealthier parents. Taeyong and Jeno were different in private than they were in public, Taeyong had tattoos that he was scarily good at hiding and was admittedly quite kinky when it came to sex while Jeno could drink anyone under the table and the team had walked in on him and his boyfriend too many times for comfort, but unlike Donghyuck, the two were still very kind. Donghyuck antics had evolved from annoying pranks to downright bullying, so the tall Hong Kong native couldn’t understand just why the boy had to be as mean as he was.

“I always had a sneaking suspicion that there was something wrong with what that little pain in the ass was doing,” Jaehyun said, “Donghyuck was a sweet kid when we met him, sure he could be a little obnoxious sometimes, but he wasn’t cruel. Check this out,”. 

The tall pinkette turned his laptop around, giving the other teammates a clear view of the screen as all of them had migrated to standing in front of the boxing ring. Displayed on the screen was a video with a timestamp of nine minutes - the image was of a much sweeter looking Donghyuck that was facing the camera and the younger was cuddling with a large stuffed Ryan doll that they had seen before, but rather than the normal evil smirk that the copper-haired boy would have, his eyes were teary and his face was flushed. 

“This looks like this was taken the same day we cornered him,” Johnny muttered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as Jaehyun clicked the play button.

“That’s because it is,” and there wasn’t any more talking from them as the video started to play.

* * *

  
  


> _The copper-haired boy was sitting on his bed and rather than the cruel smirk that had been on his face when they had been inside of his room, Donghyuck’s nose and cheeks were flushed red from tears. He was positioned so that he was sitting on his knees, the Ryan doll was large enough that it hid a majority of his lower body, and he had the upper half of it wrapped tightly into his arms._
> 
> _“It’s not fair! They were supposed to understand! I’ve tried to get them to understand but they kept pushing me away!” the copper-haired boy sniffled, wiping his eyes roughly, “They only see me as Yongie-hyung and Nono-hyung’s little brother and it’s not fucking fa- ah!” Donghyuck’s voice was cut off with a small whimper, curling forward on himself and he let out another sob, his shoulders shaking from the force of it even when he calmed himself back down enough so he could speak._
> 
> _“I wasn’t trying to be so m-mean to them or to anyone, I just wanted them to see me for me,” his voice was thick with tears, “I’ve had crushes on them for years but they didn’t notice me until I started lashing out. I will admit that I only wanted to have sex with them at first, but then I noticed that they were genuinely good people that even my father approved of and I wanted a genuine relationship with them,” the brunette’s sad facial expression turned into one of anger and he threw the Ryan plush across the room with a surprising amount of force as he let out a scream of rage._
> 
> _“WHAT THE FUCK!” Donghyuck raged, “I’m so fucking tired of this! Why the fuck can’t someone just want me! I hate this shit! I hate constantly feeling this buzz under my skin because I can’t give up control to the people that I want to! Yes, I’m a fucking brat, but I want them to do something about it! God-fucking-dammit!” The boy continued to rage and throw things around his room before he was no longer crying and was sniffling, little hiccups escaping his lips now and then, but he was significantly calmer than before._
> 
> _“I’m tired of being such a bitch to them. I know that what I’m doing is wrong, I shouldn’t take all of my frustration out on others and especially them, I should just talk to them, but it’s too late now,” the brunette whispered, lifting his head to that he was looking straight at the camera, “But I’ll do whatever it takes to get what I want”_

* * *

Another month had passed before they attempted anything. Their days had been filled with dealing with being a college student, dealing soccer-related issues and planning on when they would finally act on their plan of putting Donghyuck in his place once and for all. 

On a moral standpoint, going through Donghyuck’s journal and watching his video diaries was wrong, it was an invasion of privacy that they would be offended and pissed off by if they were in his place, but desperate times called for desperate measures after the younger boy had nearly pushed Johnny into getting violent when they were all well aware that the older man was very physically strong. Every day they would gather in a new location, one of their houses but sometimes the soccer fields and the gym, and they would comb through the video diaries as they were much longer and gave much more insight on Donghyuck’s behaviour.

Behind his prickly exterior, Donghyuck was just a sweet-natured boy who felt hurt that they only saw him as the younger brother of their former teammates when he had genuine feelings for them and valued them as people outside of his sexual attraction to them. The younger had tried to go the traditional route of actually telling them that he liked them but they had admittedly chalked those times that Donghyuck said that he liked all of them to something that was purely platonic even though they all were attracted to him to (Yuta had once broken a man’s jaw for being attracted to his younger sister, granted that the man had been near twice her age, but they knew what an older sibling was capable of and brushed the feelings away because Jeno could be scary at times). 

When trying to confess had failed, Donghyuck started acting the way he was doing now and even changed his style to match his feelings. Johnny, despite his grievances with the boy, admitted that he too felt something for the younger, and when the rest of them finally admitted that they felt the same, it became all too easy to form a plan that would help them all. They would act on their attraction to Donghyuck and take him up on his challenge, partly because a sadistic part of themselves wanted to punish the little brat for being such a hellion for the last three and a half years but to also show Donghyuck that they were finally listening to him.

What better way to give a perfect plan than on Halloween when everyone, including Donghyuck’s father, was going to the party that everyone was holding on campus?

So when the day finally came, Mark came up with the idea of once again cornering the Donghyuck at his home since Principal Lee had to stay back on campus to help decorate and keep things in order for the party and had known them all for so long, especially when he was under the impression that they were friends with his youngest, that the man wouldn’t think twice about them going to their home. Of course, they wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible and waited until the evening when people were beginning to walk around in costumes to put on their own and blend in.

“Remember that we need to get his consent first,” Jisung had chirped as Jaehyun slid the key into the lock of the front door, and the others let out various noises of agreement before entering the home. The pink-haired soccer player opened the door in a rather noisy fashion, making sure that the sound was loud enough to alert Donghyuck that someone had entered the house. 

The plan had worked as the brunette shouted down the hallway, his voice filled with fond exasperation that was aimed at whom he assumed to be his father. “Papa, I promise that I’ll be safe by myself! Renjun is going to come over tonight after he finishes his shift at the cafe,” the brunette called and the group chuckled slightly. The eldest of the signalled for them to be quiet and pointed to the stairs, Johnny had been looking forward to this plan for nearly two months, and the second step was to surprise the younger the same way that they had when they had confronted him the first time.

Walking up the stairs, they remained quiet, allowing for them to hear the irritated huff that the brunette let out. “Papa, I’m eighteen now, you don’t need to check up on me every six seconds,” Donghyuck said before pausing, “Papa? Are you trying to scare me again? The clown prank stopped working when I was six,”. 

Again, they said nothing, remaining silent as they stood a couple of feet away from the younger’s bedroom door with Johnny at the forefront of the group. 

The brunette let out another irritated huff, his footsteps reflecting that irritation as he walked closer to his bedroom door before wrenching it open. “Papa, you really need to stop trying to scare-,” Donghyuck’s words cut off, his large eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the five older boys standing in front of him before they narrowed in a surprisingly vicious scowl. The younger was dressed in a large black hoodie with his glasses perched on his nose, without his normally dark makeup that they were used to seeing when his father was away from the house, he looked much softer than normal and much like the Donghyuck that they had first met all those years ago.

“Why the fuck are you in my house? I thought me slapping you was enough to keep you far away from me,” the younger man rolled his eyes at them before turning away and going back into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed with his, “What is it that you want? You wanna lecture me again, cause it failed the first time. Wait, no, let me guess - you think that you can appeal to my better nature and persuade me to give up me fucking with you? Tough titties baby boy because I don’t have a better nature,”.

Had this been a few months ago, the five older men would’ve been completely pissed off by the way that Donghyuck was speaking to them, Johnny especially, but they simply ignored his attitude because for once, they had the upper hand. 

“You know, I never quite understood how the sweet little choir kid that your brothers introduced to us became a sadistic little fucker,” Johnny’s voice was almost sibilant, completely unlike the normally enraged tone that Donghyuck had grown used to, and it honestly took the brunette off-guard, “Cute little Haechannie who couldn’t even look us in the eyes had become a brat and we were always curious as to why - but looks like karma was feeling gracious because we finally found an answer,”.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Suh? You guys don’t have shit on me, so quit the little tough guy act and get out of my house,” the younger snapped, his scowl had grown fiercer but they could see the look of confusion that was there too, noticing how the younger had tensed up.

For all the amount of time that people, including his own family and especially his teammates, had compared Yukhei to a golden retriever, the tall Chinese man looked truly intimidating for once as he gave an uncharacteristically dark grin that had Donghyuck even more confused. The black-clad male reached into the duffle bag that Jisung was carrying and pulled out the leather journal, he couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips when the small brunette’s eyes widened in shock and his face went pale before his features twisted in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies and happy Hallow's Eve, Halloween or Samhain (depending on who and where you are). I really enjoyed this particular request and decided to break it into two parts - one for angst and two for the porn that comes with it because it was a really good request (even though it's technically a two-shot now).
> 
> If you don't want to read both parts and wanna skip the angst, you can, but I do love long one-shots. Also, my one-shots, in general, are normally 3 to 4k words, 6k or 7k maximum, and adding in the porn would've made this entire one-shot at least 10k words. A good group sex/gangbang one-shot, for me at least, is decently long.
> 
> OK, I'm rambling. I'm currently almost done with this request, however, the next two requests that I have are very long so once I get down to at least five remaining requests, I'll open them again. Please leave comments and what you think. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> \- Kae
> 
> P.S. Shotaro looks like Roo from Winnie & the Pooh.

**Author's Note:**

> There are four ways that you can send in a request for a one-shot:
> 
> 1\. Comment section - For anonymous readers, please do me a favour and leave some kind of name that can be used so that I can credit you for your request. This is the format that you need to use if you send in a request via comment section:  
> \- Theme (angst, fluff, smut)  
> \- Ship  
> \- Description  
> \- Setting (AU, Regular, etc.)  
> \- Ages  
> \- Heights  
> \- Kinks  
> \- Anything Extra (something that you’re considering but not quite sure about)
> 
> 2\. Twitter - DM me @kaeconstella on Twitter
> 
> 3\. Tumblr - DM me @kaedenconstellation on Tumblr
> 
> 4\. Google Form: https://forms.gle/wiCXxFkNdLA6xUBo9


End file.
